


[时炭]alpha的易感期怎么那么麻烦

by Kites



Category: kites - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kites/pseuds/Kites
Kudos: 15





	[时炭]alpha的易感期怎么那么麻烦

“炭治郎，你真的……不跟我做吗？”  
易感期中的Alpha站起来，眼睛已经蒙上了一层泪水。

他知道，炭治郎最见不得他这幅模样。所以每次吵架后，无一郎总会摆出这幅可怜兮兮的样子让炭治郎原谅他。  
果不其然，炭治郎为无一郎的这幅模样折服，只好软下心来：

“做做做，做行了吧！”

得到许可的时透无一郎瞬间来了精神，抱起炭治郎就往卧室的冲。

炭治郎就这样被时透抱着摔在了柔软的双人床上，还来不及抱怨对方的粗暴，嘴唇就被狠狠地堵上。

时透无一郎的吻技很好，在炭治郎还没反应过来时就用舌头撬开他的牙齿，紧紧缠住了对方的舌头。

“哈……”

甜腻的喘息从炭治郎的口中滑出，他立刻用手捂住嘴，不可思议似的睁大眼睛，似乎是不相信自己居然发出了那么令人羞耻的声音。他的脸上升起几朵红晕，眼眶周边也开始浮现出淡淡的水红，晶莹的眼泪也从眼眶内涌出，顺着眼角流到浅色的床单上。

湿了几块呢。

时透这么想着，开始解炭治郎衬衣的扣子。

炭治郎的皮肤很白，但在情欲的影响下，裹上了一层淡淡的粉色。

两颗扣子被松开，炭治郎精致的锁骨便暴露在时透的视线内。时透咽下口水，加快了手上的速度。

最后一颗扣子。

炭治郎的上半身毫无保留的呈现在时透无一郎的眼前。不管是紧凑的腹肌还是胸前殷红的两点，都让无一郎身下的物件涨得生疼。

他也懒得继续压制自己，脱下自己的上衣和裤子后便伸手扒下炭治郎的裤子，露出那人粉色的性器。  
裤子被爱人扒下时，炭治郎害羞地用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，只留下红得发烫的脸颊。

无一郎用一只手掐揉着爱人胸前的乳尖，另一只手则握住对方小巧的性器，快速地撸动起来。

“唔……无一郎……”

下体传来的快感让保守的炭治郎感到羞耻，但Omega的身体天生就很适合做爱。性器前端被爱人撸动到射出白色精液，后穴也也因为前戏而分泌出一大摊液体。

“这么快啊，炭治郎。”

“呜……”后穴传来的奇怪感觉让炭治郎简直想哭，事实上，他也这样做了。眼眶周围的水红越来越明显，晶莹的泪水慢慢流出，这让他的爱人有些惊慌失措。

无一郎连忙吻上他的眼睛，吻掉他的泪水，伸手在炭治郎的腺体上轻轻按着：“对不起，炭治郎。忍一下，好吗？我会轻点的。”

炭治郎亲身证明，男人在床上说的话千万不要信。

时透无一郎明明说好会对他轻一点，结果直接插进了三根手指。

未经开拓的后穴紧紧吸着无一郎的手指，无一郎伸出另一只手在炭治郎屁股上不轻不重地捏着，白嫩的屁股上留下了他红色的手印。

“别……疼……”

无一郎似乎没有听见这句话，或者说，他选择无视这句话。插进炭治郎后穴内的三根手指开始缓缓抽动，每一次抽动都伴随着淫荡的水声，当然，也伴随着炭治郎的娇喘。

“哈啊……”炭治郎伸手抱住无一郎的脖子，在他的下巴处轻轻蹭着，就像无一郎生气时他哄无一郎时的样子。

无一郎低下头，安抚似的舔了舔炭治郎的腺体，接着一口咬了下去。瞬间，香甜的水蜜桃味便在无一郎口中蔓延开来。

“差不多了吧。”无一郎既像是对炭治郎说，又像是自言自语。他抽出手指，三根手指在离开炭治郎的身体时发出“啵”的一声，显得诱惑而色情。

无一郎将沾满肠液的手指放在自己唇边，将它舔了个干净。这个举动让炭治郎害羞不已，因为他不太喜欢爱人在自己面前做这样的事。

爱人似乎是察觉出他的害羞，将他抱得更用力了些，问道：“怎么?炭治郎是害羞了吗？”

“明……明知故问！”

无一郎笑了起来，却挨了炭治郎力道极轻的一下。

“进……进来……”

“怎么，耐不住了吗？”无一郎说完，搂起炭治郎的腰，使他的穴口对准自己早已挺立起来的性器，接着直接按住对方的腰，狠狠压了下去。

“啊！”炭治郎发出一声惊叫，双手紧紧地攀住对方的脊背，但也缩起了手指头，以免抓伤了无一郎。

“不用担心我，炭治郎，忍不了的话可以咬我的肩膀。”无一郎很贴心地将肩膀往炭治郎的方向靠拢。

炭治郎也不再拒绝，在爱人的肩膀上留下一个又一个咬痕，以缓解后穴的痛感。

“那么，我要开始动了?”

巨大的性器在埋在身体里，火热的内壁紧紧吸附在无一郎的性器上。

“放松，宝贝儿。”无一郎拍了拍炭治郎柔软的臀瓣，示意他放松下来。“要知道，你里面这么紧，我可动不了。”

炭治郎尽力使自己紧绷着的身体放松下来，好去迎合爱人的动作。

无一郎明显感到身上人的放松，于是缓缓地动起来 好使那个小穴能吃下更多。

“哈……别……别再进来了……会、会撑不住的……”

无一郎只好暂停动作，扶住爱人的腰，在他脸上留下一个又一个温柔的吻好安慰他的情绪。

“好点儿了吗？”

“嗯……”炭治郎埋在无一郎的肩膀上闷闷地发声。

无一郎撒开扶着爱人的手，他明显地感觉自己的性器在爱人的小穴中更深入了一层，直至他感觉自己顶到了爱人的生殖腔。

“炭治郎。”

“哈……什……什么?”

“我们，要个孩子吧。”

炭治郎还没反应过来，生殖腔便被无一郎顶开。性器在生殖腔里横冲直撞。没一会儿，时透无一郎低吼一声，将精液尽数射在炭治郎的生殖腔里。

小腹胀胀的感觉让炭治郎很不舒服，伸手抱着无一郎的脖子，让他抱着自己去洗澡，但他自己却顶不住沉沉的睡意，在被无一郎抱起来时就昏昏沉沉地进入了梦乡。

“要一直陪着我啊，炭治郎。”


End file.
